


【N新V】合理补偿

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 虽然在床上叫了别人的名字，但V总有办法得到他想要的。预警：基本还是PWP，依旧是充斥着我的恶趣味，只不过口味突变（。）ooc瞩目。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【N新V】合理补偿

这本来应该是个美好而神清气爽的夏日早晨。

尼禄醒来的时候V仍然在睡。他的手臂横在尼禄的小腹上，柔软的头发散开在枕头上，被单遮住了他大部分的身体，透过树叶的晨光在他的身上打出深深浅浅的阴影。

尼禄觉得这是一个极佳的早安吻的时机。

他小心翼翼的伸出手拨开盖住诗人额头的碎发，然而还没等到他吻上去，V就在朦胧的睡意中极其精准的抓住尼禄的手腕，

“别……让我睡……但丁。”V发出了一声含糊的抱怨。

尼禄僵住了。

还在睡眠中的诗人皱了皱眉，在被子里翻了个身。片刻后似乎终于意识到刚才发生了什么，V猛地睁开眼，迅速翻身起来看向尼禄。

“尼禄……”V的表情难得的慌张了起来。

尼禄忽然转身跑了出去，砰的踢开了但丁的卧室门，看到开始落灰的桌子他反应过来自己的好叔叔还和他的孪生哥哥留在魔界相亲相爱，于是他又转身狂奔回卧室，推开门刚想说话，却被眼前的景象噎了回去。

之前还一脸“糟了该怎么办”的诗人已经恢复了平常的神情，不，甚至比平常更加好整以暇。他靠在床头撑着下巴看着尼禄，被单滑落到他的腰上，完整的露出被纹身覆盖的瘦削的上半身和上面零星的深红色痕迹。

“尼禄？”诗人的一条腿从被单里滑了出来，脚尖支在地上。怎么看怎么刻意的动作却被诗人演绎的无比自然而然。

“你——但丁——？”尼禄目光不自觉地滑向被单堪堪遮住的部位，然而还是努力地让自己的表情保持严肃，指指V又指指门外。

“只是梦到了维吉尔的回忆，没什么大不了的——”诗人的另一条腿也滑了下来，他用手撑起自己，准备站起身来，尼禄敏锐的发现诗人的腰线处一片空空荡荡，完全不像有多余的遮挡的样子，他眼疾手快的拽起被子，扑到床上把V整个压回到被子里。

“你怎么没穿内裤？”尼禄的声音充满了震惊。

“别冒傻气，尼禄，我根本没穿过。”V带着笑意的声音透过被子闷闷的传出来，然后他像是忽然发现了什么似的在被单里挪动了一下。

“你硬了。”V的声音带着过于明显的故作惊诧。

“别说话，V”。尼禄愤愤不平。

“你在早晨听到我梦里喊你叔叔的名字后硬了。”V依旧保持着夸张的惊讶，尼禄发誓他从诗人的声音里听出了明显的不怀好意：“天哪尼禄，我以为你是一个性癖更正常的男孩子。”

“你明知道不是——别动，你再这样我要操你了。”尼禄把手伸进被子里捂住诗人的嘴巴，徒劳的试图让自己的语气听起来凶恶一点。V呜呜的挣扎了一会，忽然安静了下来。尼禄感觉自己的手心被舔了一下，酥麻湿润的触感在手心里微微的发痒。V从被子里探出头抬眼看着他，眼角带着收不住的得逞笑意。

尼禄僵住了，觉得今天的V真的有点不太对劲，他不详的联想到不会是梦到了但丁的缘故吧。

“你原本不打算的吗？”趁机从尼禄手里挣脱出来的V舔了舔嘴唇，陷在床垫里半阖着眼睛看着尼禄：“你才20岁出头，没必要活的那么……节制。”V的尾音扬起，带着说不出的慵懒与性感。

尼禄二话不说把V连带自己一起重新塞进被子里。

重新被压制住的诗人安静了下来，这次他没有试图从尼禄身下里挣脱出来，而是干脆顺势从尼禄的两臂间向下滑。尼禄感觉到柔软的东西隔着内裤握住了他的阴茎，掂量似的捏了捏。

“你硬的厉害……“V赞叹了一声，声音蒙在被子里有些模糊。尼禄脸上有些发烫，他觉得有点丢人，事到如今还会被这么简单的一句话弄得面红耳赤。

可谁让说这话的人是V。都是他语调过于撩人的错。

被单方面定了罪的诗人毫无自觉的继续着自己的探索。他的手从尼禄的内裤边缘钻了进去，手指在柱身上收拢。或许是嫌被撑的紧绷的布料限制了活动空间，V把尼禄的内裤向下扯了一下，那根东西立刻快乐的蹦了出来。尼禄觉得它打在了什么柔软的质地上，还能感觉到湿热的鼻息扑在上面。

“……”

尼禄竭尽全力不去想象他的老二现在正抵着V的嘴唇的画面，然而完全失败了。

“你在想什么？”V很明显也发现那东西动了动，很适时的对尼禄进行灵魂质问，话语间不断开合的嘴唇蹭过龟头，尼禄觉得V是故意的。

“你想要我含住它吗？”V压低了声音。

他绝对是故意的！！尼禄憋住了一句F打头的优美语言，他有些郁闷，V总是能这么轻易的牵着他走。

没有得到回答的V在被子里调整了一下位置，那双细长的手又重新握住了他的阴茎，湿热的呼吸靠的更近了。

“说实话，它也实在太……”

V还在说话，然而尼禄没有听到后面的那个词，只感到温暖湿润的触感紧密的包围了上来——V把它和小尼禄一起含进了口中。

这样的早晨对于一个血气方刚的少年人而言也太过刺激了，尼禄没忍住发出一声低喘，他听到V在喉咙里笑了一声，口腔收紧轻轻吸了一下。

黏湿的吮吸声即使隔着被子也十分明显，尼禄能感觉到一个更柔软灵活的东西在他的小兄弟上来回拨撩，诗人一定用上了他的舌头。实际上尼禄的那玩意儿尺寸实在有些夸张，V并不能完全的把它含进去，吞的深一些下巴就被撑得发酸，然而他还是努力的让它更加彻底的入侵自己的口腔，直到顶到喉口。

异物压迫着喉咙引发了生理性干呕，收紧的喉头又进一步挤压着龟头，V下意识的想要退出来，但他听到了尼禄溢满了欲望的呻吟。于是他重新把那根东西含进去，更加卖力的吞吐。

V的动作并不熟练，但这种生涩感反而带来了别样的性感。从尼禄的角度只能看到诗人柔软的黑发随着他的动作晃动，剩下的部分都被藏在了阴影中。

然而越是看不真切，越容易让人沉溺幻想。

被反复吮吸的快感清晰地在他脑内勾出画面，V躲在被子里，自己的阴茎在他漂亮的嘴唇间进进出出，V的舌尖时不时探出来，沿着柱身描摹。

过载的快感刺激着感官，停不下来的想象又在上面填了一把火，尼禄竭力的克制着自己想要按住V用力顶进去的冲动，真实体验了一把什么叫做作茧自缚。

最终他还是没忍住抓住了V，但只是把他捞上来，重新和他面对面。

V本来颜色偏淡的嘴唇已经变红润，他舔了舔嘴唇，那双还带着湿润水色的眼睛熠熠的看着尼禄，带着藏不住的得意。

尼禄挫败极了，他抵着V的额头，小声抱怨：“这不公平，为什么你总有办法达成你的目的。”

V假装思考了一下：“因为你爱我？”

“……你是对的，操。”尼禄终究还是没有忍住那个F开头的词。

“好，这就来。”V把头发撩到一旁，一本正经的回答。

尼禄的手被V握着，沿着他的身体一路向下。V腿间的那处已经一片滑腻，穴口处自发张合着，像是在轻吻尼禄的指尖。刚刚被V细细的舔过的手指很轻易地就能滑进去，而内部更是湿润到不正常的地步。V发出一声喘息，微微皱起眉头。

“梦到但丁让你这么兴奋吗？”尼禄抽出手指，给V看他手上的液体。

“讲点道理，这是你昨天弄进去的。”V侧过头看了一眼，弯起嘴角瞥尼禄。

尼禄的动作顿了顿，这句话瞬间勾起来他置身在V身体里的回忆，尼禄觉得下腹一紧，想要就这么直接插入的欲望在胸中暴涨。

但不行，即使是现在这种状况，他依旧不想让V觉得太疼。

于是尼禄只能耐着性子继续做着前戏，他报复性的在V的胸口上咬了一下， 含住V的乳尖用牙齿轻轻研磨。他知道V不会抗拒这种轻微的痛感，甚至乐在其中。

然而实际上V确实知道自己比平常更加敏感，仅仅是被尼禄的手指撩拨和玩弄乳头就已经让他兴奋的不行。昨夜刚刚经历过性事的身体仍然记得插入式高潮带来的快感，对接下来的事情的期待甚至让他的内部有些隐隐发疼，V抬头吻了吻仍在认认真真的给他做扩张的尼禄：“已经可以了。”

“但是——”

V抓住尼禄的手干脆的把它抽出去，被子里传来带着潮湿感的啵的一声。他翻了个身趴在床上，回过头来半阖着眼看尼禄。他知道尼禄喜欢他这样。

“没有什么但是——”

他甚至稍稍抬高了腰部，小腿摩擦过尼禄的腿侧，一个无言的催促。

“——我需要你进来。”

窗外是清爽的夏日晨风，窗内却是一室旖旎春光。

V深深的呼吸着感受着尼禄慢慢进入的过程，他的身体确实已经准备好了，进入时的涨涩感几乎一瞬而逝。身体的期待随着尼禄的不断深入也越发高涨，终于在整根没入，顶到熟悉的那点时让他发出一声满足的叹息。

V把脸埋在自己的双臂间，他的后穴湿润的不像话，不断撩拨尼禄的过程对他自己而言又何尝不是一种折磨，尼禄撑在他的身体上方，呼吸时鼻息扑在他的脖颈上，这样微弱却鲜明的刺激让他后脊发麻。

“尼禄……”V的手指抓紧了被单，被填满的满足感占据了他的整个感官。这种姿势像是一个拥抱，他们的身体紧贴，V觉得甚至能感受到尼禄的心跳。

“再……唔……”他的话还没有说完，但尼禄已经完全理解了他的意思，抽出少许后再次深入的角度直直的顶在他的敏感点。V咬住自己的下唇，电流般的酥麻感从尼禄顶到的那处扩散到全身，他觉得身体一阵酸软，得到满足的欲求带出舒服的呻吟。

然而尼禄仿佛是在报复他刚刚的挑拨，以出奇的耐心保持着不紧不慢的节奏，每一次插入都准确的顶在V最敏感的位置，甚至研磨一下再拔出一些。这样的动作确实带来了强烈的快感，可是被刻意拉长的间隙又把这样的快感变成了折磨。

不够，还不够。

缓慢积累的快感像是断续的水滴，看似缓解却只能让人更加渴望。V知道尼禄在等什么，平常他也乐于在这种时候配合尼禄，但今天他没有说出尼禄想听的那句话。他只是回过头，用同样缓慢而挑逗的方式去吻尼禄。他的反复的亲吻着尼禄的嘴唇，时不时含住尼禄下唇轻轻吮吸，他甚至故意探出舌尖来在尼禄的嘴唇上轻轻舔过，进而钻进尼禄的口腔，避过尼禄的舌头，似有若无的磨蹭着上颚。

尼禄没有空再说一遍那个F打头的词，其实也忍得很艰难的他终于还是被诗人的吻破了防，他近乎粗鲁的回吻过去，像是要控制V的呼吸般索取着口腔内的空气。同时尼禄终于肯加快了腰上的动作，让自己肆意的在V的体内进出。

尼禄用粗暴的插入企图表达自己的不满，但从实际效果上来说，V其实非常受用。尼禄咬住V的后颈，用力在那里留下一个牙印，V呜咽了一声，身体猛然收紧。

V总能得到他想要的。

即使是早晨，夏天的气温也并不算低，但尼禄坚持把两个人捂在被子里。性事让两个人都出了些汗，在紧贴的身体间互相交融。其实V一直不太喜欢这样的黏腻的感觉，但今天或许是过于投入，他甚至没有对此提出异议。

他只是把头深深地埋在臂间，腰部自发的向上抬起迎合着尼禄，被尼禄的顶动逼出一声又一声的呻吟。肠壁不知节制的吮吸这那根让它快乐的东西，源源不断的分泌着液体，又被尼禄的动作带出，沿着股间流下去，淅淅沥沥的淋在床单上。

然而这样快感像是永远不会停下来一般，尼禄还年轻，一晚安眠足够让他精力恢复到满格。他有足够的体力和耐心把V一次又一次的逼高潮的边缘，也有足够的爱意在V的身上不断地留下吻痕。

V在浪潮般的快感中昏昏沉沉的想，自己这次可能真的玩过头了。

结束的时候V的大脑几乎已经一片空白，他艰难的拖着泛酸的身体翻了个身，离开那片湿漉漉的床单，仰躺在床上闭目休息。尼禄跟着他翻到一旁，抓起他的手指握在手里：”……所以你和但丁……“

“只维吉尔的回忆而已，小时候但丁总是在他睡觉的时候企图偷袭。”V仍然闭着眼睛，让手指和尼禄的交握。

“……你会经常梦到吗？维吉尔的那些事。”尼禄的声音听起来仍然有些闷闷的，V睁开眼睛看着他。

“只是偶尔。但如果你很介意的话……”V的眼睛眯了起来，笑容危险：“你可以像刚才那样，让我只记得你。” 尼禄觉得自己输得彻底。

这是一个美好而神清气爽的夏日早晨，只是和尼禄设想的不太一样。

作为一个健康向上、努力勤奋、20岁出头的大好青年，他幻想中的同居生活的早晨应该是从一个早安吻开始的。

而不是大上午的坐在洗衣房里盯着清洗中的床单。

不过……

他的目光飘到了一旁撑着手杖靠着他打瞌睡的V。

现在也来的及。

他转过去，在诗人的额头上留下一个轻吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 理论上其实也是《Dream of you》那个大私设下的小故事，但是PWP嘛不要在意那么多！！


End file.
